


Kpop (mostly) 30 day (100 words) Drabble Challenge

by t_doll



Category: GOT7, JJCC, K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, I am so multifandom, M/M, Multi, Real Life, platonic, this will mostly be kpop but maybe some haikyuu will slip in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_doll/pseuds/t_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I just like shipping and I haven't written fic since middle school. So I'm hopping back into it with this!<br/>*edit* ok so I didn't write all last week so I'm gonna pretend that I started this in the beginning of April and catch up from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Start (Beginning) Prince Mak/Eddy

There was a knock and the door slowly swung open. The figure behind it nervously scanned the room for a bit before the manager passed him and announced, “This is Henry! He’s the last to join! Please treat him well.” The rest of the men in the room smiled. Henry waved, and in broken Korean spoke, “Hello, I hope we can get along.” The manager pointed at another member, and introduced him, “This is Eddy. He can speak English so he’ll help you get acquainted with everyone.” The dark haired man winked and Henry knew they would be best friends. 


	2. I Know it (Accusations) Bjoo/Hansol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday! This is a great start huh.

"I know you like me, Hansollie", Byungjoo whispered into Hansol's ear as he passed by his unsuspecting victim. Taken aback Hansol whipped his head around to respond but the boy was gone down the corridor. A deep red blush filled his face, bringing thoughts of romance, longing, and reciprocation. However Byungjoo never brought it up again and seemingly nothing came of it. Byungjoo acted cold in front of the cameras and even colder behind the scenes. The only change Hansol could see was a glint in his eyes of something sadistic and mischievous. Byungjoo wanted Hansol to come to him.


	3. Blanket Kick (Restless) Suga/Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blanket kick reminded me of the prompt exactly so i just decided to write bts fic to a bts song. and im all caught up :^)

"Why can't I sleep goddamn it!" Yoongi whispered harshly under his breath to himself, cautious not to wake up his sleeping roommate below him.  
Whenever he tried to relax and fall into sweet sleep, one face appeared in his mind. He crawled over to the edge of his bunk and glared at the innocent boy below. Jimin looked incredibly peaceful, he was hugging his pillow like a little kid. It was a hard to stay angry at Jimin when he was being that cute (Yoongi would never admit it).  
When Yoongi finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Jimin's smiling face.


	4. First Snow (Snowflake) JB/Jr./Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to keep on track ahhhh. I really love this ship. I might use this to write a longer ship.

First snow is such a magical thing to see when one is young. Jinyoung watched the mother by the window teaching her toddler about snow. He looked away from the cute scene when he heard the sound of two people walking in. The two people Jinyoung was waiting for.  
"Sorry Hyung!" Exclaimed Youngjae. Jaebum smiled and put his arm around Jinyoung as he sat down.  
"I got you your favorites" Jinyoung pointed to the drinks on the table.  
"Thank you so much!" Youngjae smiled wide and leaned down to kiss Jinyoung.  
"Thanks." Jaebum pulled him in and kissed him too.


End file.
